Keenar Archipelago
The Keenar Archipelago, also known as the Keenar Steps, lies right between Xepher and Arcadia just below the equator. The area is filled with thousands of islands, some inhabited and some not. While several independant nations exist within the archipelago, a group of nations forms a federation together; the United Keenarian Federation. The area is filled with pirates, but the seas are patroled by the Federation to keep trading and travel safe. Because of its strategic location between two major continents, the archipelago and its nations are rich with trade and they welcome all races. It is, for the most part, a cultural melting pot filled with peace and prosperity. No other region has had less war since the conjunction than this one. Keenar is a large region of hundreds, if not thousands, of islands, most of which are unexplored and uninhabitted. It sits between Xepher and Arcadia and serves as a trade hub for the two. Nations and Alliances *'Mayrid, Island of Mages:' Mayrid was created when refuges from the Kaelithicans wanted to practice magic in peace. They left their leader and savior, Kael, and settled on this magical island. Legends say that they were drawn to it, due to the high amount of ley line intersection. Mayrid is the only major island nation that is not a member of the Keenarian Federation. *'Tortilane: '''This small island is a safe haven for pirates, theives, and brigands. Its location is mostly a secret, known by the type of villainous scum frequent the city. It is more of an infamous legend than known settlement. Typically, those who wind up here accidentally usually have a difficult time leaving in tact. United Keenarian Federation A loosely allied federation of island nations which facilitate trade, defense, and peace. It was formed *'Aegulnis:' Aegulnis is a mountains island roughly in the center of the Federation that houses the largest bank and gold mine in the region. It was settled and is run by dwarves of the Gahn clan, and it is still mostly dwarves who live on the island and mine the gold. The Gahns were among the original founders of the Federation. *'Aeonil: After Avalon was destroyed, the elves needed a home. The islands are actually the largest remains of the sky island and, due to the magic of the float stones beneath, actually float on the surface. They joined the Federation in 88 AC. *Beleros:' As a large trade hub, lying nearest to Arcadia, Beleros is home to a large population of Olmica Humans. They joined the Federation not long before the Conjunction. It posts a large population of Arcadian warriors who often patrol their own waters with little interference from the Federation. *'Haain:' Among the original nations within the Federation, Haain is home to a variety of gnomes, but mostly arcane and rock gnomes call this place home. It is home to the largest ship yard in the region, creating both sea and air ships, as well as a large float stone mine. *'Kalador: Kalador is the fabeled homeland of the mintaur. Acording to legend, all minotaur around the entire world originate here. They were among the original members of the Federation. *Sirran: '''Sirran is the homeland of the region's Siralee Drow. It was an unknown and unexplored island to the rest of the region until the Age of Darkness when refuges from Mayrid, Kalador, and the rest of the region fled the Drow invasion of their homes. They negotiated peace among the Siralee Drow and built New Kalador on the island. When the Age of Darkness ended, this city is where the Treaty of Sirran was signed and the UKF was formed. New Kalador now acts as the capitol to the Federation.